present: me
by lovesickjily
Summary: When Lily Evans is assigned to be a stranger's Secret Santa, she has no idea that by the end of the night, she was the gift that James Potter had wanted the entire time. Christmas Jily.


okay hi merry christmas! sorry this fic may sound a bit rushed, but i really wanted to finish this by christmas and i did it? i hope you all enjoy. xx

* * *

There were, as Lily speculated, many feelings that people felt when it came to the topic of Christmastime, a time in which everyone showed their love towards friends and family through the gifting and receiving of presents that consequently caused them to end up with so little money that would bring Santa to tears.

Feelings of mirth and joy were expected on the holiday that foresaw snow, but frustration? She didn't expect any of _that_ days before Christmas.

It wasn't that Lily hated watching her bank account come to a horrible decline during this season, because the one thing that she absolutely loved more than receiving gifts was _buying_ them. She revelled in watching the eyes of such gift recipients, especially when they lit up like a Christmas tree, and it made her money deficit well worth it.

With Mary, who was known for her embodiment of the concept 'the more the merrier,' it was easy to find a gift for her, whether it was one based on sentimentality or one where the price tag had been taken off of it, Mary accepted anything and _everything,_ so long as it wasn't unattractive in design and form. With Petunia, who was one for the traditional gifts, it wasn't difficult to find an expensive vase from online that appealed to those who prided themselves in outdoing every single one of their neighbours. She bought an expensive watch for Petunia's husband, because it _seemed_ like a good gift simply because of the price. Whether he decided to sell it or keep it was honestly up to him, though she hoped very well that it wouldn't end up rotting in one of his sock drawers.

Now, shopping for a _stranger_ was something entirely on its own.

She'd no idea what Remus had been thinking to invite her to a party where she knew only _one_ person and was even _more_ confused when everyone was assigned a person at random to bring a gift to. From the conversations in the group chat that she had been added to, she could tell that everyone else knew one another well enough, if one could conclude from the jabs that 'Prongs' and 'Padfoot' continuously sent towards one another.

Eventually, that chat was put on mute, and she'd told Remus— as well as Sirius Black, who was apparently the host of the party— to inform her of any updates about the party. Asking the latter, it seemed, had turned out to be a poor decision on her part, because it seemed as if his sole intent on living was to pester her to the point that she often found her finger hovering over the 'block contact' button, only to stop since _he_ unfortunately was the host. There was also the fact that clicking such a simple button was probably exactly what he wanted, and she was definitely _not_ going to let this stranger win.

The _last_ thing that she wanted was to show up in front of his house and be greeted with an infuriatingly cocky on his face.

On the other hand, the _first_ thing that she wanted now at this very moment was to know what exactly to get whoever this 'James Potter' person wanted for a gift, but asking Constellation Boy only resulted in responses such as "He wants _you_ for Christmas" with an absurd amount of winking faces.

If she was to browse the Internet in search of gifts to give to strangers, what if there was the chance that _he_ was also her Secret Santa and was on that very same website?

No, she was going to put her utmost creativity into this gift, whatever it may be.

The only question was _how_ she was going to do that.

She couldn't exactly throw some sentimental value into it, not when there _was_ no sentimental value to be thrown in the first place, but she didn't want to at all give him something cheaply overdone, like an expensive bottle of perfume or wine. There were rules about gifts, and there was unanimous agreement that one should _never_ get a person such items for Christmas— that is, unless their name was Vernon Dursley.

It was in these moments that she'd taken advantage of the annoying group chat— currently named "Jingle My Balls," and she could bet all the toys in the world on who had decided to name it _that—_ to scour for any valuable information that could give her an idea of _what_ James Potter had an interest in.

Deer, it seemed.

Lots and lots and _lots_ of deer.

She couldn't understand his obvious fixation for deer and its venison counterparts, but she sincerely hoped that Remus wasn't acquainted with someone who prided himself in the slaughtering of deer just for the fun of it. It could help to explain his ridiculous nickname, and she'd almost roped herself into believing that Remus Lupin was the only sane one in their friend group, only to learn that _he_ had been named for a reason that could only be related to the act of mooning.

If she _were_ to get James some sort of food for Christmas, it surely was not going to be of the venison sort.

Perhaps she'd bake cookies for him and call it a day, but they didn't last forever, not unless he decided to preserve it for reasons unbeknownst to her, and she wanted to create a lasting first impression on him.

James Potter, what in the _world_ could you want?

Could he be interested in pottery, if one could go by his last name?

Obviously, she wasn't going to put minimal effort into his gift, and he obviously was far from a Petunia, so a ceramic vase— no matter how expensive it was— was just _not_ going to make do. There was nothing wrong with homemade items, and she'd actually _greatly_ prefer homemade objects over the store-bought pieces.

Perhaps…?

Hopefully, he'd love what she had planned for him.

The final obstacle remaining was that she'd never in her life taken a pottery class.

* * *

There was a difference between going all out and doing _exactly_ what it was that this household had seemed to do when it came for Christmas decorations.

Lily liked to think that she fell in the former category, having decorated nearly every inch of her flat with pretty fairy lights and a giant Christmas tree in the corner of every room, and even the bathroom contained a small Christmas tree resting atop the counter. Tinsel lined the tops of the mock fireplace in their living room, and in every part of the flat, there was some Christmas decoration of some sort.

But _this_ house— mansion?

It was on a completely different spectrum of its own.

The front lawn seemed as if it had taken everything that could be seen in the Christmas outdoor section featured at every store, and in places where snow hadn't fallen, fake snow was used to create the illusion that the place was a magical castle in a kingdom where winter was eternal. There were, of course, a line of deer made entirely out of lights lining up the pathway, and at the very end stood a dog made of lights and a pair of antlers atop the animal.

If she had any doubts about whether or not she'd come to the right place, then these doubts were put at ease.

"This is the place," she said to Mary, though it came out more as a question rather than anything else.

"The one and only."

"Are you sure we aren't— I don't know— planning a heist? Following the plot of the Bling Ring?"

"Maybe next time," Mary said nonchalantly, "But I don't see why you should when you're being offered free food here. Remember, stay safe, and _please_ bring me a plate of whatever food they have there."

With one last look, Mary gave her a reassuring beam as she bent down to begin her search party, as her phone had fallen off of the dashboard and slid off to who knows where. It ultimately meant that she was going to dawdle in the car for an unreasonable amount of time because she didn't want to step out into the cold so quickly, as it was just characteristic of Mary to do stay in her comfort zone for as long as she deemed possible. It was for that reason that Lily decided to knock at the door before the frosty air could hold her captive as well.

The door thankfully opened quickly, and amidst the sweet smell of cookies and all the positivity that embodied Christmas, she caught sight of, well, reindeer. It wasn't off-putting that it was reindeer. It was off-putting that it was reindeer. Atop each other.

She wasn't being subjected to real-live reindeer, of course, as they were graphics that appeared on the sweater of some bloke bold enough to wear it to the party. If the sweater _hadn't_ had the reindeer engaged in such an illicit act, it probably could have been a _lovely_ sweater.

They could have _matched,_ actually, because she was wearing a sweater similar to his, the only main difference being the fact that _her_ deer were nowhere near one another, and hers was mainly black while his was mainly blue.

She felt her eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the sight, and she blinked twice. "You must be James."

She'd finally managed to tear her eyes away from the deer to look up at him, and she'd nearly fallen onto her knees at the fact that he was so _attractive_ to the point that he absolutely _had_ to know how attractive he was. It didn't help that there was a pair of antlers atop his head, and they only served to draw attention to his messy hair, hair wild enough to make her thoughts wander off into territory that they shouldn't have stumbled upon in the first place.

And then her gaze flickered right back to his sweater, where the reindeer seemed to be mocking her.

It was only then that he'd been able to _somewhat_ redeem himself when he opened his mouth, and how how _how_ could a voice be equally as attractive as his physique?

"Yeah? What gave it away?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You've got reindeer fucking on your sweater."

He let out an embarrassed laugh, and she couldn't help but notice the way his cheeks pinked at her observation. He let out a soft sigh. "I can't believe the prettiest person I've ever seen in my life knows me as the bloke who wears sweaters with graphics of reindeer procreation. I swear I'm being forced to wear this right now."

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "I was beginning to feel concern for you, a stranger. I still _do_ feel concern, actually. I assume it was Sirius who put you up for that?"

He nodded grimly. "We made a bet. Signed a contract to wear it if I lose and everything."

"I'm so sorry that he's disgraced deer like that. No one should ever involuntarily wear clothing that display any form of animal procreation."

Her words seemed to have some sort of a strong effect on him, and he began smiling so wide that she could make out a dimple growing on the left side of his face. He opened his mouth to respond, when a piercing voice rang through the air, as if the evil form of Father Christmas had awaken to fill all of their stockings with coal.

"Close the fucking door, you fucking—" There was, of course, only one person whose voice that could have belonged to, and her eyes met grey, comprehension growing in his eyes as he realised who she was. "Fuck. Close the door. I'll be right back."

"Sirius," she said simply.

"Unfortunately," he replied, and he looked out towards the car, "Is your friend coming in?"

Lily regarded his question with little interest and shook her head. "She's just dropping me off."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "You're Lily, right?"

"Unless you were expecting the actual flower, that would be me."

"I'd say you came to please, then. You're just as pretty as one."

She didn't know what to say in response, because it wasn't as if she was unconfident in her looks, but it was the mere fact that he'd managed to flirt with her twice in the span of a few minutes. "You can definitely do much bet—"

She was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps once again, and Sirius returned with something green in his hand. She already knew what it was without even having to get a close look of it, if the deep sighs coming from James were of any indication.

"Padfoot, I swear if you bloody hang that over our heads—"

"That's quite presumptuous of you to think that I'm trying to incite non-consensual kissing between strangers."

"Then _explain_ why you've got mistletoe in your hand."

Sirius hung it over his own head. "I'm doing everyone a favour by giving all of you permission to kiss _me,_ the one and only Sirius Black. This is a one-time offer, so I'd say you should take advantage of this opportunity."

Lily concealed any feeling of disgust that he'd stirred up from his horrible offer, because she came to this party with absolutely _no_ intention of kissing anybody, let alone Sirius, who she honestly thought couldn't possibly be a horrible person and that his way of texting merely gave off strange vibes. Perhaps he _wasn't_ a terrible person in the sense that he was decent enough for Remus to befriend, but, as she'd already known long before, looks gave no clue of how a person was on the inside.

"Right, so where do I place this down?" she asked instead, holding up her present that she'd wrapped carefully.

"Don't know about the box, but you could place yourself down on James's—"

"Beneath the Christmas tree should be fine," James had cut in, and he placed tentative fingers on her shoulders, to which she felt warmth spreading throughout her body, "Here, I'll show you where it is."

"It's right there—" she began, but upon realising that he was helping to whisk her away from Sirius, who looked as if the being who he'd successfully been able to bag was Death itself— what with his pale skin and body covered head-to-toe in all black, save the small bit of his red shirt peeking out from beneath his leather jacket— she stopped herself. "Thank you."

"It's no problem."

It _was_ a problem, actually, because she thought she'd resolved every single one of her worries when she'd finally finished making his gift for him, but she'd been far too busy dwelling on making it so that he would enjoy his present that she hadn't even stopped for a moment to consider that he might actually fall under the category of men that seemed to make her heart do backflips. And when Sirius was unsubtly running around with mistletoe in his hands, it was obvious that both her and James were to be subjected to uncomfortability, similar to the way people wanted celebrities to date one another on the basis that they were both attractive people.

She didn't speak her thoughts, instead choosing to plaster a smile on her face, which in all honestly wasn't at all difficult to do, not when the interior of the place was just as festive as it was outside. The tree stood taller than any tree that she could have ever put up at her flat, and it _must_ have taken a painstaken amount of time to decorate all of it. At closer inspection, she noticed the tree had a good number of ornaments containing images of who she assumed were either James or Sirius at different stages of life making funny faces at the camera.

"Don't judge," he said from behind her.

"Oh, I can assure you that I've expected no form of normality in this household since you've opened the door."

He grinned at her. "Yeah? Have my expectations been up to par, then?"

"Somewhere up there," she allowed, "Though, I don't think there's too much pride you can have in how stranger perceives you, especially when it's on the low end of the metre."

"I take _immense_ pride in that, for your information. I'm taking it as a good sign, since you've yet to pelt an ornament at me."

"I'd say you're going to _only_ have good signs, then. I, contrary to popular belief, do _not_ pelt ornaments at people."

"I'd pelt an ornament at any idiot who _would_ believe you more than willing to do such a thing."

She couldn't help the laughter bubbling from her lips at his words, and it seemed that he took great pride in getting a laugh from her, because her actions had spurred him on to smile just as widely. Somehow, he'd managed to find a way to be such a _dork_ while still simultaneously coming off as charming.

The ring at the doorbell snapped them out of it, and he flashed her an apologetic smile. "Duty calls— rings? Dunno which word is more fitting, but I'll have to go greet the other guests. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"I'll remember to not pelt any ornaments during the wait," she smiled, and it only served to make his dimple greet her once again as he grinned.

"I _knew_ you'd understand."

With that, he left her to her own devices. Someone— most likely Sirius— had begun blaring Mariah Carey, the spirit of all things concerning Christmas, and if _that_ didn't add to the strangeness of it all, she didn't know what did.

She placed the gift down carefully beside a red gift bag decorated with white snowflakes, and it was quite possibly the most normal sight she'd seen in the house so far— perhaps the _only_ normal sight she'd be seeing for the night.

It was, most definitely, going to be a long night.

* * *

For a place that could have possibly housed an entire army, there weren't as many people as Lily had thought would show up.

There were _so_ much more than she could have expected.

She'd thought that they'd only invited their inner circle of friends if she were to judge from the small number of people in the group chat, and so it would be a complete understatement if Lily said that she thought that she'd feel _completely_ out of place in a room where inside-jokes populated the conversations. It seemed that _James,_ who was the _owner_ of this house— or at least one of the owners, seeing as his parents had been away on a business trip and wouldn't return until the week of Christmas— was just as surprised as she was by the amount of people showing up.

It seemed that _somebody_ had decided to pass on the message that anybody who learned about the details of the party was invited, and at one point, James literally had to lock the door so as to keep people out, but when Sirius had brought up the point that people could easily climb in through the windows and over the fences, his efforts were rendered futile.

It would be an absolute _miracle_ if the neighbours _didn't_ call the cops on them.

Sirius, once one got over his many bouts of inappropriate behaviour, was actually a somewhat hilarious person who, in a way, seemed to understand her. It wasn't her fault that her eyes kept wandering over to James, who'd taken to putting a pillow right over his chest so that he could cover up the cursed image of the reindeer, because she still couldn't fully fathom how a person could be so _attractive_ without doing anything even remotely interesting, and it definitely wasn't _her_ fault that Sirius was ribbing her for it.

Sure, Sirius was the conventional type of attractive, but when someone like _James_ was there, Sirius was merely a rock and James a diamond.

It didn't help that everyone— save for James— was painfully aware of her staring. She felt shame welling up inside of her, because she knew all too well that there was _so_ much more in a person than their appearance, and she herself hated when people merely saw her as nothing more than how she looked. Now, though, she was doing the exact same thing she was entirely against, only, it was with James.

She didn't even _know_ him that well, and as much as she'd like to say that she'd spent the majority of her time conversing with him, she knew that would be an absolute lie, as she had barely talked to him since she'd greeted him at the door. She'd caught glimpses of his personality through the texts that he sent to the group chat, and she'd be an absolute liar if she wasn't at all intrigued by his mannerism and himself as a whole.

She _wanted_ to learn more about him, learn about his strange fixation with deer, learn _everything_ there was to know about him, like if he was really the type of man her parents would have liked to see her walking down the aisle with: the type of man who made her completely and utterly happy.

Sirius leaned over to her, because of _course_ she would be the one to end up sitting beside him, even if for just a short period of time. Of _course_ he would, yet again, pick up on her stares. "You can't fuck if you don't talk to each other first."

"I'd say in some extreme cases, that would be a complete lie."

"I'm prone to agree, but since that idiot has only had unsuccessful dates this entire year, I'm obligated to step up. You'd make his entire bloody new year."

"Unfortunately, I don't exist for the sole purpose of making one single person happy."

"Of course not, but we all know how you've been fucking James with your eyes, so spare yourself of wasted time and sit on his lap. He wouldn't protest."

" _I'd_ protest," she replied scathingly, "And he's talking to his line of admirers."

'Talking' was a word being used loosely here, because he seemed to be the _only_ person speaking, having gone on about a story about himself from when he was younger. It seemed that he'd been engaged in a conversation with Remus earlier, but after the first three women came from nowhere, Remus had left him alone with them, and so he'd been forced to conversate with them, unless he fancied being found in a ditch the following day. She could already sense his discomfort from just the way his smile seemed permanently glued on to his face.

"To cut the conversation short," Sirius began, feeling no sense of empathy for his mate, "You're holding back."

"I didn't come here for you to play matchmaker."

"But little do you know," Sirius sighed.

"Pardon?"

"What?" Sirius asked, "You're forgiven."

"I've absolutely no reason to apologise—"

"There's _always_ a reason to apologise. For one thing, you're stealing me away from the other guests. _Everyone_ needs an equal share of Sirius Black—"

She blanched. "Right, well, that's already enough incentive to walk away from you right about now."

" _That's_ the spirit," he replied, "Repulsion is the first step to a blossoming friendship. Let me be best man, if that isn't too much to ask."

"You didn't even ask."

"You didn't _offer._ I've got to take matters into my own hands."

She scoffed lightly at him. "It was nice meeting you formally, Sirius."

"Not sure if that's sarcasm or if you're being genuine, but either way, I'll take it as a compliment."

She had to hand it to him; she wasn't sure _just_ exactly what he was capable of, but if Sirius Black was ever handed the opportunity to take over the world, he'd turn down that chance just to find his own means of world domination.

She watched as he walked over to the group with James, said a few magical words, and the next thing that she knew, Sirius had taken the women off of James's hands as if they were moths and he was a flame.

What she _hadn't_ expected, however, was to see Sirius pushing James directly towards her, and it seemed as if he was a reindeer soaring through the sky, but the metaphor suddenly seemed unsuiting when she found him crashing right into her.

Or, _nearly_ crashing, and she could already feel how awkward it would have been if he'd fallen atop of her, what with their bodies right up against one another and his face merely centimetres away from hers.

In reality, though, Sirius's pushing was merely a light shove, because his arms just weren't strong enough to move somebody across the room and acted only as encouragement more than anything else.

"Hello, hi," James said, and he sent a glare towards Sirius, "We meet again. Your reindeer are still living in solitude, I see."

She couldn't help the smile growing on her face. "I see _yours_ are still going at it. Do they ever stop?"

"Right? It's quite rude to all the guests around here. They need to find their own time and place to make love."

She nodded. "They _are_ domestic animals. I expected much more from them. Do you want to go somewhere more quiet? Mariah's gotten a bit annoying after the first five rounds of _All I Want For Christmas Is You._ "

"Sure, as long as it's not for the purposes of love-making. I'd like to at least take you out on a date first."

"Then, to your room?"

"If you insist," he joked, and she felt her lips curling upwards once again.

* * *

"Why the fixation with deer?" was the very first thing that she'd asked once they'd entered his room. She'd noticed that his devotion to Christmas only seemed to continue on behind the privacy of his door, as even the bedsheets had been changed to mimic Christmas. There was, of course, a Christmas tree in the corner of his room, and rather than the small ones that some people put, the tree was of average size. Beneath the tree were the gifts that were brought for the Secret Santa ceremony, which James had relocated in case any of the uninvited guests had decided that it would be a good idea to snatch them.

She made herself comfortable on his bed, patting the space beside her to motion for him to sit down, that she _wouldn't_ falsely made accusations at him if he got too close to her. He chuckled at her question. "Its antlers look like a crown, and we both know that I am the most majesty being in the world."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, because though she hadn't known him for that long, seemed like such a _him_ thing to say. "A _real_ answer, please."

"You'd laugh."

"Only if it's funny."

She watched his lips rise at the corners. "I took a quiz about what my spirit animal would be, and I got a stag. That's what made my interest _stag_ nant, I'd say."

She unceremoniously let out a huff of air. "You made that pun on purpose."

"Ah, don't tell me you don't have an appreciation for puns."

"I have an appreciation for the _funny_ ones."

"I'm actually so offended right now. _I'm_ not funny?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that you're funny. Your _puns_ are the ones that need some work."

"It was _hilarious."_

"For you perhaps, but since you base your pride on the beliefs of strangers, your opinions don't seem to matter in this scenario."

"Oi, my puns are the _greatest,_ thank you very much. I think your opinion is skewed because you've been too distracted by the reindeer fornicating on my sweater."

She laughed. "You're _ridiculous."_

"You're _laughing,_ which means that I am completely and utterly hilarious."

"If you say so," she sang, "Will you pelt an ornament at me so as to convince me otherwise?"

"Violence is _never_ the answer. I've other alternatives, like begging and pleading you to please fuel my ego as it so desires."

"I'm sure looking in the mirror gives you enough fuel to last the entire week. Month, maybe."

"Are you calling me handsome?"

"I'm certainly not calling your puns funny."

"I don't know whether I should be turned on by the fact that you think I'm attractive or off because you think I'm unfunny."

There was something in his tone that made her think that he was edging near the former option rather than the latter, and the manner in which his breaths were coming out more slowly was even more of a signal that he wanted something to happen between them just as much as _she_ did.

"Maybe," she started, and her fingers began moving up his thigh, inching upwards until she was cupping his chin, feeling the light stubble on his face, "We could reach a com—"

She was cut off by the sound of the door bursting open.

It was, of course, Sirius, who looked unsurprised at the sight of them on the bed together. "I'm going to assume that I interrupted you lot, but I'd say that you deserved it, because both of you were too slow to jump the other first thing when you laid eyes on each other."

"What do you want, Padfoot?" James grumbled, and he removed a hand from her arm, which she hadn't even noticed had been on her person.

"A lot of things, actually." She cocked an eyebrow at him. Perhaps the eggnog that they'd served had gotten to his brain, if the alcohol that he'd dunked into the Christmas drink hadn't done so already. "Anyway, we need to open presents. Oi, you lot. We're opening presents, and no, that doesn't include me."

Sirius clapped ostentatiously to attract everyone's attention, as if his random outburst hadn't been heard by perhaps the entire neighbourhood. "We do _not_ need a hearing aid for a present this Christmas," Remus said as he walked in, and he regarded his mug of eggnog with disdain, as if it was Sirius in the form of a liquid.

It seemed that Sirius had already gathered all of the people who were involved in the ceremony, as a few other people walked in afterwards, and only Peter seemed sympathetic enough to flash them a look of apology for intruding on them.

"Never said anything about a hearing aid," Sirius replied, "Maybe _you_ need the hearing aid."

"After your outbursts, I reckon we'll _all_ need hearing aids. Calm your arse, yeah?" James put in, and Lily felt that had the opportunity arisen, she most definitely would have paid to hear more of his lovely voice.

"He's excited for presents," Peter Pettigrew added, _"I'm_ excited."

"Don't tell anyone, but I made sure that no one got Pete for Secret Santa," Sirius drawled, and Lily whacked him lightly with a nearby pillow.

"That's _completely_ unsuitable for the occasion."

"It's fine, Lily," Peter started, "He says things like that all the time. I've built an immunity to it."

"You shouldn't _have_ to tolerate it."

"If this helps," James began, "I was your Secret Santa. Your present is the one with the gold wrapper, because I use only the finest materials."

Peter scrambled up to grab the present as described, and this was more or less how it had went on, with everyone having an unspoken agreement on who could throw the most jabs at each other. Sirius was, unsurprisingly, Lily's Secret Santa, and he'd thought it hilarious to include a gag gift in with the real gift— a pink scarf and an insanely giant _framed_ picture of himself. It went on to show that the size of a present truly _didn't_ make it a good gift, and she'd have to find some open space in her closet to hang the portrait up on. It would have been quite rude of her to _not_ put up the portrait.

Annoyingly enough, Sirius was _completely_ and deliberately delaying her from giving her gift to James, and when the time finally came for her to give James the concrete embodiment of her hard work and effort, Sirius again was unsubtle in hiding his motives. She took her previous thoughts back. He could definitely _not_ conquer the world, no matter _how_ hard he tried.

"I've going to take a sh—"

"If you finish that last thought, I will _throw_ you out the window," Remus threatened.

" _Remus_ and I will be going— actually, no, let's all go together."

"I am _not_ going anywhere near the bathroom with you," Remus interjected, looking aghast at the prospect.

"You've no choice—"

"I _always_ have a choice," Remus replied, and Lily had been looking on with such amusement that she'd been a bit surprised when he turned towards her, "I am _so_ sorry for his behaviour."

"I am _so_ sorry that you've had to endure him for, what was it, the entirety of your life?"

"That'd be about right," Peter cut in with a nod.

"I can't believe you're all ganging up on me."

"You can't honestly expect to intrude upon James and I for open gifts, only to unsubtly leave us alone when it's time for James to open his present, can you?" she asked Sirius.

"That only makes it even more fun for him," James said beside her, "And I'd rather they leave now than never."

"You _love_ us."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out, and I'll see about that."

James, at that point, had taken to escorting them out of the room, and with one swift motion, he closed the door shut and clicked the lock in place. He walked towards the tree, picking up the very last gift that remained before seating himself right back beside her.

"You couldn't have possibly found a way to clone yourself, have you?"

She found her cheeks growing red, and she shook her head. "Not unless I also found some way to shrink myself."

He smiled softly at her response. "It's only that I think that the best present I've gotten so far is meeting you."

"Honestly, if you don't think that _this_ will be the best present you've ever seen in your life, I'm afraid I'll have to cut off all contact with you. I worked _too_ hard on this gift for it to only be second to myself."

She watched his smile blossom into something nearly as radiant as a flower at her words, and he shook his head, looking a bit bashful. "Nothing could ever beat you."

His hands drifted down to the bow that she'd tied on top of the box, slowly pulling it off, and she was glad to see that he was _not_ one of those monsters that destroyed the wrapping paper in order to get to the gift faster. He did the action with _some_ speed, though he was being awfully considerate in not tearing it either, and when he _did_ accidentally make a small rip, he let out a small apology to the paper, as if he was hurting it.

Her heart only moved quicker at that action.

When he opened the box, pulling out the mug that she'd been putting all of her painstaking effort into creating, he let out a nearly inaudible gasp at the sight. He scrutinised every inch of it, and his face didn't even once diverge from amazement, even when there was so clearly a mistake in the way she'd made it.

" _You_ made this?" he said inconceivably, and she nodded, "How could anyone make something so bloody _nice?_ Fucking— you're so talented."

She knew that his words were making her face turn so red that she _had_ to be the living embodiment of the colours of Christmas now, because it was one thing for him to compliment her appearance, but it was something _completely_ difficult when he was praising her work.

She'd made him a ceramic mug, having used so much of the patience that was a gift she could never have gotten from anyone other than her parents and the universe.

She'd done _all_ of it herself, even going the length of digging out and cleaning her own clay in the back of her yard because it would take far too long to ship clay to her home, and on the side of the mug, she'd painted, of course, a reindeer.

He placed the mug down onto his bedside table and took her face tentatively in his. "Can I—"

"Please."

He smiled widely at her, and with that, he pressed his lips to her, the taste of the eggnog he'd prepared filling her senses. There were so many things that she'd imagined to happen when he'd gotten his gift, which included— but was not limited to— him simply thanking her, or, had he turned out to be a malicious person, would have slammed all of her effort onto the ground, effectively splitting the mug into a million pieces.

She didn't realise that she'd end up kissing him. She didn't realise that she'd _love_ kissing him.

There was something so tantalisingly sweet about the way he was holding on to her chin and something so utterly desirable about the manner in which he was kissing her. It wasn't too slow or too fast, and it wasn't even helping that her heart had taken to soaring throughout her body as if it was a shooting star, sending wonder towards every single one of its witnesses.

She'd found it too much of a coincidence that _he'd_ end up being the person who she had to get a gift for, found it _too_ much of a coincidence that she'd wind up being added to a group chat in which everyone but _her_ was close with one another, and—

"Oh my goodness," she said against his lips, and she pulled away, her eyes opening so that green could meet gold.

It was _not_ a coincidence.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, and the way in which his glasses were skewed only added to his confusion.

She nodded. "It's just— aren't you peeved?"

"Peeved?" He looked more perplex. "About what?"

"We've so obviously been set up, and it took me _this_ long to realise it."

"We've been…" he repeated, and he blinked once, then once again. _"What?"_

"It's so obvious now that Sirius set all of this up so that we could meet. Don't you—" Her eyes widened slightly when his cheeks flared up, signifying that he knew something. He _knew_ something. "James."

"Right, yeah, I didn't realise that this was a set up until _after_ you were added to the chat, but I swear— I just thought that you were a cool person because you're on the phone with Remus a lot. I didn't think Sirius would take the initiative to do _all_ of that. I— are you mad?"

 _Was_ she mad?

No, she didn't think she was, or, at least she wasn't mad at _him._

"No," she answered honestly, finding his rambling to be cute, "I'm not mad at all. I got to meet you, didn't I? I think that's enough compensation."

"But we both agree that Sirius isn't getting away with this."

Her lips curled upwards. _"After_ a few more rounds of kissing. And the sweater goes off."

"I thought you were starting to warm up to it."

"I could honestly never," she laughed, but he complied anyway, pulling the cursed top off of himself. Her fingers lightly roamed over the exposed skin, and she found him kissing her once again.

There were many feelings that people felt when it came to the topic of Christmastime, but right now, all Lily could feel was joy.

There was also that small bit of wrath felt towards Sirius, but when joy was the dominant feeling, who _cared_ what else she felt?

All she focused on was joy. Joy and joy and _joy._

* * *

find me on tumblr lovesickjily xx


End file.
